Addiction
by CyraAideen
Summary: Ron catches Pansy at the top of the astronomy tower right after the final battle. Will chaos ensue, or some bittersweet romance? :D
1. Confession

**Hey everybody! :D This is going to be three or four chapters and it's going to coincide with some other one-shots. **

**It's pretty much how all of my couples get to together so for like stories for the next generation or whatever.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy it and review at the end. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other characters in the harry potter books/movies. If that has not registered in your brain yet you are a complete and utter bloody fool. :D **

* * *

I slip out the door of the great hall and slip down the hallways, silent, like a ghost. Voldermort lost, but then I never thought he would win. I joined because my parents said to, because they where confidant we would be great. By the time I figured out what serving him really meant, it was to late. It meant killing muggle children not even in school yet, it meant killing babies who had never done anything. Killing fathers trying to save their wives, their children, killing mothers that would rather die than let their children die. Burning cities of families, burning and killing anything in our way. By the time I had figured out that I wanted nothing to do with it, with him, with my family; it was to late; I was in to deep.

I head up, up the stairs, up toward the tower, the tower where Dumbledore was killed. I hear footsteps somewhere behind me, but I don't think anything of it. I keep climbing, climbing, and then I feel it. A breath of wind, the feel of the cold prickling against my skin. I step out onto the deck of the tower and slowly walk towards the edge. I reach the edge and peer over, down at the ground. We have lost. I have the mark on my arm, and I was forced to fight. While it is true I never killed any of the wizards that where fighting for light, I have killed muggles, I have used unforgivables. I'll be sent to Azkaban of that I have no doubt. So why not jump? Wouldn't it be easier to end my life quickly instead of waste away in Azkaban until I'm insane. I swing one leg over and start to swing the other one when I'm pulled back roughly, landing on something soft. My eyes are clenched shut, I'm scared. What if it's someone who wants to hurt me? Someone who knows what I've done and wants me to be put in Azkaban.

"What the hell is wrong with you Parkinson? Just because you bloody lost the war isn't a reason to go and off yourself!" my eyes snap open in shock and I meet the eyes of Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley, 1/3 of the golden trio! Oh sweet Merlin! I am doomed, he hates me! Of course that's my fault for teasing and tormenting him so much in school, but still.

"Weasley! I thought you would want me to off myself. I'm sure you would be happy for death-eater scum like me to die." my voice is bitter, and I vaguely register that I'm still laying on top of him, and that his arms are wrapped around my waist holding me where I am. Before I full register what's happening I find myself laying on my back with him hovering over me.

"Dammit Pansy, I don't hate you. And you are anything but scum. I know you didn't want to be a death-eater, and honestly, I wouldn't have been able to hate you even if you had wanted it." I stare at him in shock. What is he talking about?

"What are you talking about Weasley?"

"Cut the crap Pansy. My name's Ron. Didn't you ever notice that whenever I said anything to you it lacked any hate? Everyone else did, even Malfoy notice. I watched you in every class, I sat behind you just so I could stare at you. I stayed awake in Binns class and watched you sleep. You looked so peaceful when you slept. I watched you get thinner and thinner, and the circles under your eyes get more pronounced as the war crept closer and closer. I watched you stop teasing others, you stopped calling people 'mudbloods'. You lost your hate for everything. I found you one day in Myrtle's bathroom crying, but I couldn't say nothing because I was pretty sure you would rather bite my head off than admit that you didn't hate me like you should."

I gape at him, my mouth flopping open rather unattractively. What in Merlin's name is he talking about? Watching me? How long has he been watching me? Then he's talking again, almost as if he needs to get it out before he loses the nerve.

"I started watching you in fourth year at the ball. You where beautiful. Your hair was up in some kind of complicated design, but a few pieces had escaped and where framing your face. Your eyes where shining, for once you where having fun without trying. The dress you where wearing, it was deep emerald green, and it brought you eyes out. Your beautiful blue eyes. I often think that your eyes remind me of the ocean, not the sky. The ocean when it's so blue you can see always to the bottom. You where dancing, and laughing. For once not hiding behind that mask. And all I wanted that night was to sweep you away and keep you all for myself. But I couldn't because you would have never let me, and I was to ashamed of my own robes. So I said nothing and stayed in the background and watched you. I was fully prepared for those feelings to be gone in the morning when I saw you again. When I saw you in your regular robes, and out of that dress. I thought it was probably just lust. So I went downstairs and sought you out to prove to myself that those strange feelings where gone. I saw you and they where still there strong as ever. Your eyes where still that startling shade of blue, and your hair wasn't just framing you face, it was flowing all around you. I wanted to bury my hands in it and hold you. It scared me. I was only fourteen then, I wasn't supposed to be having those kind of feelings. I tried ignore you but that didn't work, because you would tag along after Malfoy and throw insults at us. I was struck speechless that you could stand there and call my family poor, my best friend a mudblood, and I could still find you pretty, still want to snog you senseless. So then I tried to put you in a bad light, I thought up every bad thing I could about you, thought of everything everyone else said about you, and when I was by myself I could convince myself you where horrible. That those feelings where just a fluke. But then I would see you and you would say something and instantly every bad thought just fled from my mind. I couldn't remember why I wanted to hate you, couldn't remember why I thought you where so bad. It was infuriating, it was addicting. I started to wonder if you where some kind of succubus or something. I was addicted to that feeling I got when you where around. You where like a disease, slowly polluting me. Slowly all of my senses got addicted to you. My sight was first when I realized that you weren't ugly like everyone wanted to believe. You where beautiful, like a dark angel. My eyes couldn't get enough of you. Next went hearing, your laugh was infectious. I couldn't get enough of that beautiful sound. I lived for that sound, even when you talked it was like music. But your laugh was like poison, poison that I wanted more of. And then went my sense of smell. You sat in front of me one day in potions. I messed up so bad that day in potions because all I could concentrate on was that blissful scent I could smell coming from your hair, from you. It was like spring, like roses and honey. Like candy, like the sweetest thing I've ever smelled. It was intoxicating. I blew my potion up and barely even realized it until you turned around to sneer at me. And then went my sense of touch. That day when I caught you after you fell over the side of the quiditch stands. That was my undoing. You where so close to me, assaulting my senses. And this time I could feel you. I could feel you're little frame pressed up against me. I could feel the satiny feel of your skin. And then when you stormed away about how you had to go have a bath, and my heart felt like it had been trampled on I realized how just how addicted I had become to you. I tried to distance myself from you. I sat as far away from you as possible, avoided confrontation, never even looked at you if it wasn't necessary. But I couldn't turn off my hearing, every time I heard your laugh it was like a nail to my heart, every time I saw you, it was like seeing you for the first time again. That was fourth year and half of fifth year when I was becoming addicted. I spent the last half of fifth year trying to distance myself, and ignore you. That summer I found it was torture to be so far away from you. Even at school when I was ignoring you I still got to you hear you occasionally, I still got to see you when you confronted me and Hermione and Harry. But know I never saw you, though you haunted my dreams. I never heard your laugh, your voice though sometimes I wondered if I was going mad, I could have sworn I had heard you every once and a while. It was torture and everyone could tell there was something bother me, but no could find out what. Though I think the twins had a pretty good idea."

I stared at him with wide eyes as he seemed to be take a break to catch his breath. How had I never noticed? We had long since changed positions. He was sitting next to the wall his head thrown back and his eyes unfocused. As if he was afraid to look at me. I was sitting across from his my knees drawn up to my chest as I watched him. His face showed so much emotion, it was amazing. And to think this is how he saw me. I couldn't believe it. Everyone always said I was ugly, that I had a pug face. I had tried to not let it bother me, but to think he saw me as some kind of dark angel was more than my mind could comprehend. He takes a deep breathe and then he starts up again.

"Then school started again and it was like a punch to my stomach to see you again. You had grown even more beautiful. For the first week it was so amazing to see you again, to be able to hear your laugh that I indulged in my addiction. I sat as close to you as possible without arousing suspicion. I watched you every moment I could. And I listened to every sound you made. And then I realized what I was I doing, that I was doing exactly what I promised myself I wouldn't do. So I started distancing myself again, and ignoring you. And then Lavender came along. I could tell she liked me, so I decided to go out with her, just to prove to myself that I could like another girl, that I could look at another girl and feel that desire to hug her, like I did with you. For the first week it was fine. I felt no particular enthusiasm, but ignored as just be getting to used to each other. Then she started with that horrid snogging business of hers. I swear all she ever wanted to do was snog. It almost made me physically ill to sit there and snog her like I enjoyed it. Every time I touched her all I could think of was what your skin had felt like under my hands. Her perfume, her shampoo annoyed the heck out of me. It was citrus smell that burned my noise. Nothing like yours, yours was sweet, and made me want to kiss you. Every time she laughed I couldn't help compare her to you. It went on like that for three months. And then I had that incident with the poisoned fire whiskey. Apparently when I was in the infirmary and her, Harry, and Hermione where in there with me, I said your name. Though I didn't find that out till much later. Lavender broke it off with me immediately upon my waking. I finally got the reason out of Harry and Hermione two months later. They told me I had said your name in my sleep. And I admitted everything to them, Ginny too. Though Ginny didn't react how I thought she would. You know how she's famous for her quick temper. I thought for sure she would have blown up at me for being addicted to a Slytherin. But she hadn't said anything. Just given me this small secretive smile and left the room. I just found out what that was about after the war. Apparently she's been seeing Malfoy for a couple years know secretively. Anyways,the rest of sixth year was spent watching you. Watching as you got smaller and smaller from not eating enough. Watching as you circles under you eyes got darker and darker with each passing day. As your laughter got more and more rare, until finally you just stopped laughing. Actually know that I think about it you and Malfoy both where like that. Then Dumbledore died and I had to go off with Harry and Hermione and help hunt for horcruxes. You where the one thing that kept me going after that. The thought that somewhere you where probably being forced by your parents to serve the Voldermort, that you where probably being tortured by him when you did something wrong. That's what kept me going, the fact that I wanted you to be able to live without fear of judgment. I wanted you to be able to live, to be able to laugh freely, to be able to be free. Then Voldermort was killed and you got pushed to the back of my thoughts when I found out Fred died."

here his voice chokes up. I tentatively put my hand on top of his. He grabs it and holds on like it's a lifeline. He still doesn't let go even after he starts talking again.

"Then I saw you go past me, and slip out the door. I followed you because I was worried that you would do something stupid. I was worried that you would get hurt by some stray death-eater that was out for revenge or something. When I got to the top of the steps and saw you swinging you legs over the edge I think my heart stopped for a moment. It was one of the single most terrifying things I've ever seen. I think you know what happened after that. But I just have one more thing to say." here his eyes open and he stares straight at me, his eyes burning holes in my very soul it seems. "No matter what happened after this, I will not let you go to Azkaban. I will make sure you get to keep your wand and your magic. I'll keep you safe. Because I came to another conclusion right before the actual war started. When I was faced with the prospect of never seeing you again, and then again when I saw you after the war. I love you. You've got me so thoroughly addicted to you, that I will never be able to kiss another woman. I am yours."

and with that he throws his head back against the wall again and closes his eyes, seemingly to wait for my reaction. For a while I don't say anything, just sit there ans stare at him, thinking. He loves me. No one has ever told me that before, not even my parents. I focus on our hands still clasped together. His skin is rough from being out in the wild so long, but it's a pleasant feeling against my skin. I lean in slightly and inhale, it's a pleasant smell. He smells like pine trees and the ocean. It's slightly heady. I lean back and again and study him. His face is tired from all the fighting, but he looks peaceful laying there with his eyes closed like that. His mouth is curved in a small smile. I let my eyes sweep over him. He's gotten more defined from all the time out in the wild. I look down at our hands again and wonder what would happen if I put my mouth against the skin. But just as I start to raise our joined hands, his hand goes kinda limp. I start to panic, when I soft snore cuts through the silence of the tower. I stare at him in shock before a small giggle slips through my lips. He fell asleep, he must be tired from all the fighting. I am anyway. I inch my way next to him and cuddle up next to him. I lay my head on his shoulder and start to drift off when one of his arms wraps around me. I freeze thinking he's woken up, when another snore comes from him. And with the warmth from him seeping into me, I fall asleep, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**well there was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it, I'll post the next chapter pretty soon (hopefully). :D**

**review pleasssee! :D they make my day. **


	2. First Kiss

** Hey everybody, here's the second chapter of Addiction! :D I hope everyone enjoys it, and thank you everybody for your reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the nameless fill in characters. :D all other content belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

I wake slowly to the sound of voices. Arguing voices.

"I don't want to wake them up Draco! Their peaceful, and tired. Let them sleep please." a pause follows and a quite groan.

"Ah come on Ginny, don't give me those eyes, you know what they do to me."

"Yes, well if you would just agree then I wouldn't have to."

"Yes, but they need to wake up, and come on downstairs. People are starting to look for them."

"Come on Draco, we can make up some kind of excuse. And then we can slip away for some alone time."

"You little minx, please remind me why I hang around you?" I open my eyes and feel them widen to the size of saucers.

"Malfoy! Get your hands of my sister!" I yell furiously. I start to jump up when I feel something move beside me. I look down and feel my eyes get even wider. Pansy, the girl I have been obsessing over for four years is laying cuddled next to me. I feel my breathing quicken and start to panic when memories of earlier start to come back. I told her, I told her everything. But... I look at her face, so peaceful, she must have taken it pretty good if she's still here and cuddled up next to me. A nervous couch turns my attention back to Malfoy. My eyes narrow, Malfoy. Slowly I disentangle myself from Pansy and get up quietly so as not to wake her. I walk out the door and motion for Ginny and Malfoy to follow me. I close the door to the tower and then turn to Malfoy.

"Um.. If I can point something out before you say anything, your sister had her hands on me, not the other way around." I glare at him, that is inconsequential.

"Alright you listen here Malfoy. I might have accepted that you are with Ginny, I can deal with that, I can deal with the fact that you are probably going to be around more. But I don't want to see anything. I do not even want to hear anything you do in private. Nothing! Got it! And before you say something about me going all soft on you, I will have you know the only reason I can't say anything is because then I would seem extremely hypocritical. Got it?" I snarl at him.

"Of course Weasley. No problem. Now if you don't mind it would be fairly prudent for you and Pansy to get down there before Potter mounts an all search for you both. Good day." he walks off with Ginny who gives me a smile before falling behind him. I shake my head in disgust. What she sees in that git is more than I'll ever understand. I slip back through the door to the tower and walk over to where Pansy is still sleeping. I slide down the wall next to her, and pull her on my lap so I can wrap my arms around. I let out a soft sigh in her hair, she still smells so good. She feels so small wrapped in my arms like this, so small and fragile. She's gotten skinnier since I last saw her, probably from all the stress. She starts to stir and my breath catches in my throat. Will she be mad at me for holding her like this? I watch her face carefully, but she just yawns and cuddles up closer to me. And for a couple minutes that how we stay, my arms around her, holding her tightly to me, her head against my chest, the only sound in the tower our breathing. Then she opens her eyes and I almost kiss her then and there. Her eyes are so peaceful, she's let down all of her walls, and she's finally peaceful. I want to laugh in joy.

"Hey. Did you sleep good?" I ask her softly.

"hm... yeah, I slept pretty good. Though I'm sore from spending the night on the stone floor. I'm never doing that again." and she laughs. And I stare at her in wonder. It's still the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I want to kiss her, I want her to just keep laughing, I want her to stay happy.

"Yeah, that probably wasn't one of the smartest things to do. Malfoy and Ginny came up earlier, said we need to go downstairs before Harry mounts a search party for us. Apparently the noticed we're missing."

"yeah, we should. But I don't want to go down there." her voice has gone quite again, and know there's fear entering her eyes.

"Hey Pansy, don't worry. You will be fine. I'll be with you the whole time." she still looks uncertain, so I put my heart out there again. "Do you trust me Pansy?" I don't breath while I wait for her answer, if she says no I don't know what I'll do.

"Yes. I trust you Ron. I trust you completely." I do laugh then, I laugh with joy and plant a small kiss on her forehead. She blushes and hides her face, it makes me happy to know I can do that to her. 'Cause her to be embarrassed from just a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright then, let's go on down there before Harry really does send out a search party." she nods and scrambles to her feet with me not far behind. I hold my hand out to her and after a moment of hesitation she takes it. She won't look at me, but I can see her cheeks turning pink again. We walk down the stairs slowly, both of us unwilling to leave behind the peaceful solitude we found up there. And as slowly as we walk, it seems like no time at all before we reach the doors that lead to the great hall. We both pause staring at the door with trepidation. I don't feel like going in there, I don't feel like going in there at all.

"Alright. Here we are." I turn to look at Pansy for a moment and debate with myself on whether or not to repeat my words from last night.

"Remember Pans, no matter what I will keep you safe. Remember that, I'll keep you safe because I love you." she gives me the most blinding smile, and with a groan I feel myself control slip away, as I pull her to me and lower my mouth over hers. I can only take so much, okay. It's high time I go ahead and get my fifth sense addicted to her. And there goes my taste, she tastes like cherry's and mint. She takes a couple seconds before slowly responding to the kiss, then she's kissing me back and we're both lost in each other. And then the door swings open with a bang.

* * *

** Haha cliffy. :D review review! Please! :D **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. :D**


	3. Laelynn Sabria Sadhana

**Alrighty guys, here's the third chapter of Addiction. :D I hope you enjoy it. :D **

**I am also very sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. **

**Disclamier: All Harry Potter originial characters, setting, etc... belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

I smile at him, it still so amazing to hear him say that he loves me. It makes me happy. And then all of the sudden he's pulling me into his arms and kissing me. I freeze for a couple seconds, and then slowly I start to kiss him back. I lose myself in the kiss, just reveling in the feeling that anyone can like me this much. And then the doors bang open and we both jump back. I look over at the doors and grimace. There stands Potter giving us this grin to rival all grins.

"Hey there mate! Good to see you finally got the courage up to tell her how you feel. But next time you want to go off in private with a girl maybe you could tell me so I don't go crazy wondering if a death-eater came and got you!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stay away so long, but we fell asleep." Potter rolls his eyes and turns to me. I shrink back, I can't imagine that Potter feels any good feelings for me at all.

"Hello Pansy. Nice to finally meet you the person who made my best mate turn into a addict."

"HARRY!"

"Yes Ron? What did I say?" he asks innocently.

"agh... Come on Pansy, lets go on in before Hermione shows up to. " he grabs my hand and brushes past Potter all the while muttering about how he is never going to live this down. I watch him in amusement wondering how much they've been torturing him about this. But my amusement soon disappears when two aurors show up.

"Ah... Mr. Weasley, nice to see you're okay. You gave Mr. Potter quite a scare. We'll take the girl off your hands, and thank you very much for rounding her up." they start towards me, and I panic. I try to run. I run right into Granger. She grabs my wrists and shakes her head toward Ron. I turn around and gasp. His eyes are burning, the famous Weasley temper they all talk about looks like it's about to come out.

"You won't be taking her anywhere. She's staying with me." one of the aurors lets out a sigh, likes he talking to a child.

"Mr. Weasley we are very happy that you kept her from getting away and brought her down here, but we can take it from here. She is going straight to azkaban with the rest of the scum until it's time for her trial." I wince, that was a very bad thing to say, because the words are barely out of her mouth before Ron is lunging at him. I shriek and try to run over to him but Granger holds me back.

"No! Stay here, you'll just get hurt. HARRY! Get over here and do something you idiot." I look over to where Potter is coming running along with Ginny and Draco.

"Ron! Quite it! I'm not going to let them do anything to Pansy, but I do not need you going to Azkaban for killing ministry officials." he pulls Ron off with Draco's help and they finally get calmed down enough for him to quite trying to go after the aurors. He turns around and comes over to where I'm standing and pulls me in his arms. I wrap my arms around him and we stand there like that. I know he said he'll keep me safe, but really how much can he do against the ministry.

"Hey Ron, I'm going to go get Kingsley, he can handle all of this. Do NOT do anything rash. Alright." he gives a slight nod and Potter rushes off. Though I fail to see what good getting the minister of magic involved is going to do. After a couple minutes he pulls back and plants a kiss on my forehead before motioning for someone to come over. Ginny shows up a moment later with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hello Pansy! Long time no see? Nice to see you finally found out about my brothers hopeless addiction to you." she says with a laugh.

"Hi Gin. Yes, it's also nice to know you new about it for a while and never said anything. Thanks." she grins at me.

"Hold on a minute. Do you and Ginny know each other? Wait, I mean are you two friends?" Ron asks incredulously.

"Of course! Actually, and Ron do not blow up on me, most of the Slytherin house knew that Draco and I where together." his mouth drops and he stares at us.

"You...Pansy...Slytherin...everyone...WHAT!"

"Well yes, you see despite popular belief everyone in Slytherin house was more loyal to each other, than to Voldermort. So really we had no problem keeping that a secret. And honestly Ron, most of the Slytherins where very nice, and where honestly forced into working for Voldermort, so they didn't want it. Which is why I'm going to recruit you, Harry, and Hermione to help me keep a handful of them out of Azkaban." I giggle, I can't help it. Ron looks like he's about to choke.

"You.. Slytherin... recruit.. nice! What!"he sputters out again. I can't help it, I laugh. He is adorable. I never really noticed before, but he really is pretty cute, standing there stuttering, staring at his sister in disbelief.

"You mean to say, you want me to help keep a bunch of Slytherins out of Azkaban? Which ones are we talking about?" Ginny smiles triumphantly, almost as if she can sense her impending victory.

"Well Draco's already getting off scott free because he was spying for the order. But we need to get Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bullstrode..."

"Millicent Bullstrode? Why do we want to get her! She's mean, and beat Hermione up second year."

"Ron, she is actually a very nice person, and you have to admit that most of Hogwarts was very mean to her about her looks, you shouldn't judge her. Know as I was saying..." she continues, leaving Ron gaping at her, "we also need Tracie Davis, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle..." again Ron's incredulous voice fills the air.

"Crabbe and Goyle? You have got to be kidding me. Those two are thicker than a block of wood. You can't honestly believe that they where smart enough to rebel against Voldermort." Ginny's glare makes him cringe back a bit but he doesn't apologize.

"Vincent and Gregory are actually very smart, the whole stupid act was to fool Voldermort. It worked didn't it, nobody every suspected a thing." she grins at the flabbergasted look on his face. "Know as I was saying. We also need Miles Bletchley, Adrian Pucey,; oh and one more..."

"One more! You've just listed off pretty much half-of Slytherin! Who else could there be?"

"Well if you would listen and not interrupt me every minute you might find out." Ginny's icy tone whips through the air 'causing Ron to flinch. "Know as I was saying, the other person is..." but again she doesn't get to finish, this time the interruption comes in a flurry of bright colors and noise.

"Oh, Ginny, thank goodness I found you! Pansy! You're here too! Oh thank goodness, they're trying to cart me off to Azkaban, just because I'm a pure-blood and was in Slytherin! It's horrible! You have to help me!" A small girl who looks to be about thirteen, but is actually seventeen, is hanging on to Ginny's arm. Her dark purple hair hangs to her waist, and her sparkling amber eyes look around fearfully. Her skin is so pale, it looks like snow, 'causing her hair and eyes to stand out even more. Add all that to the bright fluorescent green shirt she's wearing, along with her regular jeans, and she looks like a damn target.

"Lae what where you thinking wearing that into a war? You look like a target."

"Oh, I didn't know the war was going to be today, and besides none of the death-eaters attacked me because they thought the green meant I was on their side, idiots, and none of the good guys attacked me 'cause I look to nice and wouldn't hurt them. But most of the gang, we stuck together, but then ministry officials came and tried to take us all to azkaban and their waiting for them to catch me and you Pansy so they can cart us all of at once! But I ran off and came to find Ginny and ended up finding you both! So, what are we going to do Ginny? You won't let them take us will you?" she asks fearfully.

"Hell no Lae, I most certainly won't, and I can assure you Ron, Harry, Draco, and Hermione will help. You'll see. Oh, and Ron, this is the other person. Meet Laelynn Sabria Sadhanna, her and her brother are the last remaining family of the Sadhanna line. Her brother works with Charlie in Romania, she just started school here last year."

"Hello! Nice to meet you, you're brother Charlie is really cool! I was told you have four other brothers! That's a lot..."

"Three." Ron whispers, "I only have three know." I grimace and move closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, as much for his comfort as for mine.

"Oh..." Lae whispers, understanding dawning on her face. "I'm sorry for your loss." and awkward and sad atmosphere surrounds us all, Ginny and Ron grieving and Lae and me just trying to comfort them and bring a little hope into ourselves.

"Ah! Ronald! Ginerva! Good to see you both in such fine health, especially right after such a battle." Kingsly booms, showing up right when the tension in the air seems about to pop. Ron and Ginny both nod their head, I cling harder to Ron, 'causing him to put his arm around me, and Lae hides behind Ginny.

"Know Harry here tells me you are having the problem of some of my workers wanting to cart off a bunch of your friends to Azkaban. Which friends are these exactly." Again Ginny rattles off the list and then pauses at the end,seeming to wait for something.

"...and Pansy Minister. I'm going to go ahead and warn you that I'm not letting her go without a fight. I'm keeping her with me." the minister regards us all perplexedly for a moment before snapping his fingers. A house elf appears in front of him.

"Master, what can Wheeble do for master."

"Go tell Jack and Gomez to bring this list of people," again the list is rattled off by Ginnny, "right, bring all of them as quickly as they can to the headmasters office. We will meet you there." and then he starts out of the hall all of us following.

**

* * *

**

**er... just a note, when I say all of us, I mean all of these people: Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Pansy, and Laelynn.**

**another thing, Laelynn Sabria Sadhana belongs to me. If you want to use her, you can, but ask me first and be sure to give me credit. **

**I'll be putting information about her and her brother on my blog pretty soon.**

**The link to my blog is on my profile, the link won't seem to post on here. sorry.**

**So you can go there to see more about her. **

**Review guys, pretty please... :D **


End file.
